


Burning Lust

by darktensh17



Category: Beyblade
Genre: M/M, Party, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a party Takao and Rei have a night of passion. (Older fic written years ago)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Lust

The party was raging in full; people were passed out left and right, up and down. It was hard to tell if any of them were even alive, although he was pretty sure they were all fine. As he stumbled through the throng of still dancing bladers, he wonder, and not for the first time how they had gotten hold of the alcohol, then he remembered that his brother had gotten it for their celebration for his, that is Takao’s, victory at the world championships. As if there was ever any doubt, Takao reminded himself.

So here he was stumbling through the gathered party-goers and only a little more than drunk; he swore it was only tipsiness but he couldn’t remember who he’d sworn to, probably Kai. . . bastard. Oh well it didn’t matter now he only needed to find. . . oops it seemed he didn’t remember what he needed to find, he’d find it anyway. Eventually.

Just then he stumbled across, or over as it were, Max who was laying on the floor trying to make snow angels. At least that’s what it looked like. "Hey buddy." He said sitting down next to Max. "Whatcha doin?"

Max looked over at him, his pupils dilated so much they barely seemed there. “I’m flying." He said, then dissolved into a fit of giggles. "At least I was before I fell down." He gestured to the fallen vase laying beside him. "I think I hit a tree." He said before slipping into another fit of giggles.

A little creeped-out by his friend’s odd behaviour, Takao slowly made his way to his feet, nearly stepping on said friend in the process, and moved on. In a corner of the room Kai was sulking while it appeared a very drunk Kyojou was hitting on him. Takao stopped and looked again, no the image was still there. He must have been drunker than he thought. He passed by Brooklyn who was citing poetry to his brother, who seem to be entranced by it. Now Takao knew he was really drunk, his brother would never be swooned by poetry. . . or was it Brooklyn would never recite poetry? Who cared! It was the same principle.

Then he bumped into someone and he felt himself fall only to land on something soft. He blinked a dew time opening his eyes only to come face to face with startled cool eyes. "Rei." The name escape his lips like a nectar, for the longest time he’d pined after his dark-haired teammate and now to be here, laying on top of him it was a dream come true. Now if only that buzzing sound would go away, and Rei didn’t seem to be very willing, he was moving around an awful lot.

Suddenly he came to the realization that the beautiful golden-eyed tiger he was laying on was talking to him. "Uh wha?" A brilliant response! He was proud of that one.

"Takao, could you please get off me, you’re not as light as you like to believe." Rei said to him. How cruel were those words to! He wasn’t fat he was pleasantly wrapped and well fed. . . although that might explain why he was having a little trouble getting into his jeans, he should get some more exercise in.

"Oh sorry Rei." He said slipping off of the neko-jin. Although as he did he couldn’t help but run a hand along his teammates outer thigh. "Didn’t mean to bump in to you." He stood up and offered the other a hand to help him up, and his heart swelled with joy as it was accepted.

Rei smiled at him, as he helped the tiger up. "Thanks Takao. It’s just as much my fault as it is yours, I wasn’t watching where I was going."

"Nah it’s my fault." Takao said studying Rei, whose hand he was still clasping. At surface glance you would thing that the neko-jin was sober, unlike anyone else in the room, but when you looked closer you could tell his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were slightly glazed over. "You okay Rei?" He asked worriedly.

"Hmm, me oh yes I’m fine." Rei said to him waving a hand in the air absently. "I was just over there with ummm, with. . ." He trailed off his eyes un-focusing slightly. "The Blitzkrieg Boys, we were having a drinking contest. I left cause I needed to do something."

Takao nodded in understanding. "I know, I know. I need to do something to. . . can’t remember what though." He said frowning. He looked up when he noticed Rei was swaying slightly. "Rei?"

Rei looked up at him, his gold-eyes dilated to an extreme. "I can’t think Takao, the music’s too loud." He tried to put his hands over his pointed ears but only succeeded in unbalancing his equilibrium and falling against Takao. "Oops." He said giggling slightly.

 

"Okay, let’s get you into your room." Takao said helping Rei towards what he was pretty sure was Rei’s room.

When they got there he lay Rei down on the bed and sat down beside him, watching as the older youth took deep breaths. "You gonna be okay?" He asked brushing back Rei’s long black bangs.

Rei nodded, nuzzling Takao’s hand. "My head hurts’ a’lil." He said quietly. "Music’s too loud."

Although he knew it was wrong, Takao couldn’t help it; Rei’s lips were parted allowing deep breaths of air to cross over his red lips, and with his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed with drink he looked so wanton and Takao couldn’t really be blamed for taking advantage of that right? So he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rei’s delighting in the feeling of those petal soft lips responding to his kiss. Wait responding?

Takao pulled away from Rei, his eyes wide with shock. "I-I’m sorry Rei, I didn’t mean. . ." He was silenced when Rei pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. . . don’t talk. Just kiss me again."

Takao nodded still stunned and leaned down and pressed his lips to Rei’s in a more demanding kiss, leaning forward, bracing his arms on the bed to either side of Rei’s head. He was delighted to feel Rei’s arms wrap around his neck in order to deepen the kiss.

As the kiss continued it began to get more desperate and demanding. Tongues passed through swollen lips and battled for dominance. Hands roamed over clothes and began tearing them away in order to get to the soft and smooth skin underneath. Kisses were placed upon said skin, leaving hot trails of fire and pulling moans and groans of pleasure from quivering throats.

Then when they both lay there, clothes discarded, chests heaving. Takao looked into Rei’s eyes asking for silent permission and his heart swelled at Rei’s answering nod. Slowly began to pump Rei’s erection watching with great fascination as Rei began to mew in pleasure and wiggle around on the bed. Feeling daring he played with the head gently running his thumbnail over the slit; this resulted in another positive reaction.

He began to kiss down Rei’s chest even as he stroked Rei’s swelling erection. As he kissed down Rei’s chest he made sure to lavish both nipples with the utmost attention, then continued southward dipping his tongue into his navel. When he reached the pubic line he blew on the dark curly hairs before moving on to his prize.

With only slight hesitation Takao took the head of the penis into his mouth and began to suck on it, it had a strange taste, but was not all together unpleasant. He was encouraged to continue by the strangled sounds of pleasure escaping Rei’s throat, sounds that drove Takao wild and made him continue. Slowly he worked his mouth over the erection, playing at the slit with his tongue as well as using it to caress the under side. At some point Rei’s hands buried themselves in his hair, a silent sign of encouragement.

Some part of his mind, the part he usually ignored, told him to prepare himself for what was to come next; he was still surprised however when Rei let out a hoarse moan and spilled his seed into Takao’s mouth. Startled he swallowed what he could then pulled back and wiped his mouth of the remaining seamen.

He looked up at Rei only to find the tiger’s half lidded gold eyes staring at him. "W-was that okay?" He asked feeling nervous, this was the first time he’d done something like this and he desperately wanted Rei’s approval.  
"Gods yes, Takao that was amazing!" Rei said leaning forward and pulling Takao up to kiss him. "Now let me show you another form of pleasure."

Takao watched entranced as Rei rolled over so that he was sitting on Takao. Slowly he reached up and began sucking on his own fingers while moving against Takao, causing Takao’s still fully erect member to rub against his ass. This action caused Takao to moan, but he didn’t take his eyes off Rei as he reached up and undid the tie binding his long black hair, coating them in a waterfall of black tresses. Then Rei took his fingers out of his mouth and moved himself up so that he could easily slip on finger inside himself and began to move it in and out. Takao felt himself grow harder, if possible, and it only continued to get worse as Rei’s lips parted and small sounds of pleasure escaped him. He watched as Rei slid in another finger and then after some time yet another; then he slid them all out and spit in his hand.

Confused and slightly disappointed that Rei had stopped his actions Takao spoke. “What are you doing?" His words were cut off as Rei began to massage his erection, lathering it in spit.

"I’m making you feel good." Was all Rei said before moving his hand and sitting on Takao’s erection.

A strangled gasp of pleasure escaped Takao’s throat as his erection slid into Rei’s tight heat. How could anything feel so good! Unconsciously he tried to push in deeper but was stopped by Rei’s hands on his hips. "Slowly." Rei whispered to him, sinking further down until Takao could feel his balls pressed up against Rei’s ass cheeks.

Then slowly, near torturous to Takao, Rei began to move himself up and down on Takao, his hands releasing Takao’s hips to instead brace himself on the bed. Not thinking Takao thrust up into Rei, delighted at the moans he received. Desperately he continued these actions each thrust punctured by a moan or groan from himself or Rei. Then on one of his trusts Rei let out a sharp scream of pleasure, and Takao knew he’d hit something good.

He rolled them over so that Rei was lying with his back flat on the bed and Takao was in on his knees. Then he began to move in and out slowly, increasing his the speed and pressure of his thrusts as he went and always hitting that spot that had Rei screaming in pleasure. He watched Rei’s face as it twisted in pleasure, his lips parted to allow those delicious screams to escape and his cheeks flushed lightly giving his cheeks a healthy glow, but what drove Takao wild were those bright gold eyes looking at him through lowered lashes, shining brightly with pleasure and something else Takao couldn’t place.

Feeling his stomach tighten at this look Takao continued his thrusts with renewed fervor, wrapping one hand around Rei’s straining erection and beginning to pump it in time with his trusts while the other held Rei’s hips up giving him better access to that delicious ass. Suddenly he heard Rei let out a keening cry of pleasure and he felt the muscles clamped tightly around his cock tighten, he gave a few more thrusts and with his own cry of pleasure, released his seed in Rei.

After his orgasm finished he fell onto Rei’s chest exhausted. He dimly felt himself being removed from Rei and the bed’s covers being placed over him before he snuggled close to the warm body that lay down beside him. He quickly fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Takao woke the next morning with a major headache; he opened his eyes blearily and looked around. He couldn’t remember anything that had happened. His eyes widened when he realized he was in somebody’s arms, and that there was black hair surrounding him. Slowly he looked up only to come face to face with sparkling gold eyes.

"R-Rei." He said startled pulling away slightly, the events from last night returning to him. The party, seeing Kai being hit on, Brooklyn reciting poetry and finally bumping into Rei and having sex with him. "Oh God. . .Rei I’m sorry." He said looking away from the white tiger wielder, a feeling of guilt flowing through him. How could he take advantage of a drunken teammate like that!

He looked up when he heard Rei laugh. "Takao, what are you sorry for? What we did last night?" When Takao shook his head Rei’s smile widened. "Are you sorry cause you think you took advantage of me last night?"

Takao looked up at him in shook, how was Rei able to read him so well? He though he was pretty good at hiding what he was thinking. "H-how?" He was stunned further when Rei leaned down and kissed him.

"You’re such a goof Takao, what we did I was a willing participant in. You didn’t force me into anything." He said as he nuzzled Takao’s hair. "And before you say anything, yes I’m sure."

Still in disbelief Takao pulled a way from Rei looking at him at an arms length. "If you knew, then why? Why did you let me. . ." He trailed off a bright blush staining his cheeks.

Rei’s smile only widened, showing the points of his canines. "Why? Because I like you, as more than a friend."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, silly. And now I know you like me to, so there’s no disappointment and no more confusion." Murmured Rei moving down to kiss Takao’s cheek. "Everything is as it should be."

Takao nodded, feeling tears fill his eyes. "Yes everything is as it should be."

The two lay there in each other’s arms, enjoying the feeling and silently showing their love for each other. After awhile Takao spoke up again. "I wonder what happened with the others."

Rei shrugged. "I’m sure they’re all fine."


End file.
